


Not the party type

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw is cute tho, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, One Shot, Rams a drunken ass, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Parties may be the Heathers' deal but they are definitely not for Veronica. What could go wrong?





	Not the party type

A party is the place you'd never find Veronica, at least before she joined the Heathers. It wasn't her style, all the booze, smoking, and dancing, not to mention the deafening music. She hated it. Every time she went their would no doubt be some drunk boy stumbling all over her, trying to screw her. She could only trust that Heather Number 1 would be by her side, If she wasn't the party was a dangerous territory.  
Tonight was different. Chandler was no where to be found, and that meant Veronica was alone. They had arrived together, but as soon as group had entered the door they were separated. Kurt grabbing onto McNamara, pulling her off to do who knows what. Duke heading towards the source of the alcohol, looking to get a buzz before she does anything, which can include gossip, so that means most of the shit she says is either made up or over exaggerated. Heather C. however was nowhere to be found. Not on the dance floor, not getting wasted, not even sneaking back to one of the bedrooms with a random guy. Veronica was worried, this her first time without Heather and she was not ready to be left alone at a party just yet.

"Hey Rrrrrroonnicaaa" Ram slurs out, clearly intoxicated. He stumbled over to Veronica's little nook while she was doing her best not to draw attention.  
"You up for some fun, blue?" He chuckles out. 

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you'd go away. Ya know just so I don't have to deal with your drunk ass." Veronica shoots back. 

"What'd you say?!" Ram shouts, eyes beginning to fall on the two making Veronica extremely uncomfortable.

"Nothing Ram. Just please get back to your party. I really don't wanna do this." She pleads. 

"Oh no! I don't think so Bitch!" Ram now foaming towards Veronica. She can sense the alcohol coursing through his veins.  
Ram raised his fist, a chorus of Holy Shit accompanied it, and then it happened. Before Veronica knows it she's pinned against the wall, clammy fist connecting with the side of her face. Theirs no use fighting back. One last throw of his hands and she was out. Everything fading to a cold black. 

When she came back to the party had died down. A few still zipping down shots and dancing sloppily. She was on the floor, a small pool of blood had formed under her head. Her face stinging when touched, bruises already appearing on her face. Veronica leaned back against the wall, her head throbbing, vision blurry. She could see a girl in green, most likely Duke over near the bar. She probably thought Veronica got blackout drunk and passed out. This meant Chandler was still here, she could help her. Veronica pulling herself up the wall, using it as support as she stumbled down the hall. Looking into every room, she was yet to find her. Though she did figure out where Kurt and Mac were, a picture that will be burned into her brain forever. Finally she approaches the last door on the hall. She creaks it open, cautious of what she will find. 

But what she sees is Heather Chandler sitting, with a blank face, a upset look in her eyes. Something happened tonight. But Heather isn't one to spill things about herself easily. She takes a long sip of her drink, still looking straight ahead. A deep sigh escaping her lips. The glass clinks as she sits it back on the table. Out of nowhere she swats it off with anger and screams throwing her head into her hands. The glass hits the wall next to the door and shatters. A creak sounding out from the door, Veronica sulks in. Tears are streaming down face, she's bruised and bleeding. 

"Hey Heather?" Veronica whimpers out. Heather who hasn't removed her head from her hands yet shoots it up 

"What?!" She snaps, venom in her voice. Clearly frightening Veronica she cowers back. Heathers facial expression changing into a look of worry and apology.  
"Holy Fuck Ronnie what happened?!" Heather blurts out, rushing towards Veronica as she collapses on the ground into a mess of tears. "Who did this Veronica?" Heather says sternly. The only reply she gets is a bunch of crying, though Veronica does manage to choke out one word. Ram. The sadness on Heathers face easily shifting back into hatred.  
"I'm gonna whoop his ass, Veronica. Don't you worry. Even if he hurts me, that little shit is gonna get what he deserves." Heather says, revenge burning in her. She stands up quickly, though careful to keep Veronica steady. She pulls her up next to her, wrapping her arms around her waist as she drags her down the corridor. 

The front door only feet away, Heather C. Calls for Duke to unlock the jeep. Lifting Veronica into the backseat cautiously as to not hurt her head. She rolls over on the cool leather seats, asleep. Duke staying in the car with her to make sure everything goes well. The anger still steaming in Chandler as she stomps towards the house. Her search ends quickly as she comes across him in the living room, he's lying on the couch with a beer in his hand, god knows how many that one makes.  
"Hey Dick." Heather stabs out. Ram lifting up from the couch, turning his head towards Chandler. 

"Sup girl." He jokes. "You here about what I did to little blue or do you want some of this" He flirts out, gesturing to his groin. 

"Ugh as if I would. I wanna teach you a lesson about hurting my friends." She says. 

"You sure you don't mean your girlfriend?" Taunted Ram. Heathers face turning a bright red. She was gonna fight him even if Ram Sweeney is about a foot taller than her and a lot more muscle, she's not gonna start backing down now. It's not her style. 

"Me. You. Right now." Heather snarled. Ram now rising up from the couch and stalking over to her, towering he looks down.

"Are you sure Red? You don't look like you've got the skills, body or balls to fight me." He intimidated.

"That's where you're wrong. I've got twice the balls you have." Heather flashing a bitchy smile. Ram pulls back his arm, unleashing the first blow against Chandler, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Moving to take a step towards her as she digs her heel into his foot as she stands. Crying out in pain another fist is released. Then another. And another. The fight going on till heathers face is a red as her party dress. She knew she was going into a battle she couldn't win, but did that stop her? No. Ram had the advantage, though his broken nose isn't gonna be healing up anytime soon. It wasn't until Kurt emerged from the back room and broke it up, pulling Ram away cursing. Mac sprinting towards Heather, lifting her away to the best of her abilities despite her small frame as Chandler was no doubt tall. Kurt apologizing as he yanked open the door, leading McNamara and Chandler out.

"Damn Heather what you do, get hit by a bus?!" Duke exclaimed as she helped Heather C. into the backseat next to Veronica. They pulled away from the house quickly, Veronica was to spend the night at Chandlers anyway but it would also allow the two to get cleaned up. The passing streetlights shining in on their faces as they approached her house. 

Heather carried Veronica upstairs, working through the pain that was coming from her body. She sat her down on the bed, carefully. Going to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth, heather began to wipe the blood off on Veronica's face, being cautious of the sensitive bruising. Two eyelids flicker open to reveal chocolate brown eyes. 

"Heather?" Veronica questions. Her vision clearing up. Though as it does the sight doesn't get any better as Chandler is covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. Even more than her. "What happened? What did you do?" Veronica asks, running her hand over my cheek.

"What I said I was gonna do. I beat Rams ass. Or at least his face." She chuckled. A small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes looking heavy and weak as she stared into them. 

"Thank you Heather." Veronica whispers.

"Of course, anything for you. Now hold still, blood doesn't come off easily." Heather jokes as she leaned in closer. Their faces inches apart. Her chance was now. Veronica moving her head forward, put her lips against the blondes. They lingered their for a moment before pulling away.  
"What was that?" Heather says, shocked.

"A kiss. I like you Heather. You beat a man up for me. You took me in. You've showed me kindness. You're really pretty. I just really like you Heather," Veronica mumbles out, though still maintaining a sense of confidence.  
"Is that ok?" Veronica questions. Soon a firm kiss is pursued by Heather. She pulls away quickly.

"It's more than ok Veronica. I like you too." Heather grinned. The two sharing some small talk as they removed the rest of the blood from their faces, each hopping in the shower. 

"Blue Pjs? Really?" Heather laughed.

"I don't know I was hoping you had some thing other than Red, Chan!" Veronica giggled as Heather tossed her a red night gown. Both of them were seriously tired now, after the party and all. 

Climbing into Heather warm bed, Chandler turned off the light. The two cuddling up close. Holding each other till they fell asleep. All that drama they'd have to deal with was for another day.


End file.
